sonicfanzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Craw
(Note: Currently incomplete! Check back later for updates!) is the 10 year old daughter of Roland and Miranda Craw, and the little sister of Melissa Craw. She is the youngest member of the Royal Craw Family of Alcrade. ''Appearance ''Physical Alice is a light-brown female crow/sparrow hybrid standing at just under three feet in height. She has medium-brown hair that- like her sister's- arches upward in the front, however unlike Melissa, Alice's hair comes to an end just above her shoulderblades. On the front of her face is a small, yellow beak, and above that are two separate eyes with vibrant blue irises. Alice's body is almost entirely covered in light-brown feathers, exception in her lower legs and feet, which instead have yellow scales. She also has a set of five short, medium-brown tail-feathers. Attire On formal occasions, Alice wears an elegant pink and purple dress fit for a princess like herself, along with long white gloves and a silver tri-pointed tiara with several gems embedded into it. Casually, she wears a pink T-shirt, black shorts, normal-length gloves, and dark-gray boots. When doing "detective" work, Alice often dons a trenchcoat, a deerstalker hat, and a fake, plastic smoking pipe, along with wielding a magnifying glass to give herself a "Sherlock Holmes" impression. ''Personality Alice is extremely observant and extremely clever ''(see below). But above all, she is diverse and deceptive. Around most people she acts like a cute and innocent little girl that couldn't possibly do anything wrong or know any better, whereas around others- or if the situation calls for it- she reveals her true personality: one of a detective mastermind who knows way more than she lets on. And when alone with certain people, such as Xavis Pyrovolt, she makes herself as annoying as possible for the sheer sadistic pleasure of invoking a reaction. Interestingly, due to her level of observance, she has become self-aware and will occasionally break the fourth wall. ''History Replace this text with some info about your character's history. Tell their life story if you want. Give us an idea of what they've been through. Relationships Relationships Alice has with other characters. ''Good * ''Neutral'' * ''Bad'' * ''Appearances ''Canon * ''Noncanon'' * ''Roleplays'' * ''Powers While for most people Observance and Deduction would be considered skills, with Alice, they're powers. She is able to quickly learn a lot about someone she just met by studying things such as body language and speech patterns, she can ''(figuratively) see straight through most forms of deception, and a few other things that I'm too lazy to come up with at the moment. ''Abilities *Being capable of what she is, it must naturally be assumed that Alice is highly intelligent- and she is. Skills Replace this text with some info about the character's skills, if they have any. Skills are generally something that the character has learned to do. A skill can be learned by any character that puts their mind to it. You may list them, but be descriptive with the list items. Weaknesses *Almost nobody takes ever her seriously due to her age. Gallery ''Feel free to add to this gallery! ''Trivia *Alice, like Melissa, was made for an old friend from DeviantArt. *Her theme is a remix of Mystic Cave Zone from ''Sonic 2. **This is due to it having a somewhat "mischievous" vibe, which fits with her character, and me being unable to think of any alternatives. **The theme provided is a pre-existing midi that I modified in FL Studio. Category:Characters Category:XophPsycho Characters Category:XophPsycho's Pages